


Two Jokers in a Deck

by Jeromvalska



Series: jerome one shots [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Circus, Jeremiah is a snake, Jerome deserved better, i'M SAD, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromvalska/pseuds/Jeromvalska
Summary: Once upon a time, there was Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska. They were brothers. Twins. Two sides of the same coin. Two jokers in a deck of cards.





	Two Jokers in a Deck

Once upon a time, there was Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska. They were brothers. Twins. Two sides of the same coin. Two jokers in a deck of cards. 

So similar, yet so different. 

Jeremiah was calculating. He was an engineer, a genius. 

Jerome was impulsive. He was a showman, and despite how it might seem, just as smart as his brother. 

Jeremiah was manipulative. 

Jerome was charming. 

Jeremiah was a coward. Constantly running. From the world, from himself. He was always lucky enough to get away. 

Jerome was forced to see things how they are. Pushed up against the wall until he snapped. He had no choice but to be brave. Because of Jeremiah. 

Jeremiah had everyone fooled, had himself fooled, that he was the perfect child. Cleans his room, does his homework. Jeremiah never knew fun. Jerome was the embodiment. 

Jerome told the truth. If he had something on his mind, he'd say it. He didn't bother to pretend he was any different than a kid that simply liked to live. 

Jeremiah found joy in puzzles, piecing the little chunks of wood together until the picture made sense and all of the gaps were filled. He would watch caterpillars grow into butterflies and fantasize about the natural processes behind its growth-- for what was life other than a series of interconnected processes? Science and mathematics had gripped him by the hand with an unshakeable hold, remaining in his soul for the rest of his life.

Jerome had always been much more animated in his interests. Jerome allowed his heart to explode. Theatrics and dramatics coursed through his veins and he lived for the show. He danced with the acrobats, painted with the clowns, and simply loved to make people laugh. On occasion, he would find a solitary alley cat and give it a spook, taking juvenile delight in how it jumped and scampered away.

Jerome remembered Jeremiah's betrayal well. He remember waking up to find his brother gone. he remembered the cold looks everyone gave him as he walked by. He remembered the way his mother acted as though Jerome was nothing more than dead rat in the street and how Jeremiah was like an angel sent from heaven that Jerome had ruined.  He remembered the other performers slowly becoming more rude, leaving purposeful bumps and bruises. He remembered his mother completely disregarding his existence as a human being. He remembered when his family slowly tried to break his soul and expect him to smile for the crowds. He remembered him crawling into bed at night and expected himself to dream. 

Jeremiah had everyone convinced that Jerome was a monster. But he wasn't. Not at first. 

Jerome wasn't born bad.

_ Jeremiah _ was born bad.

He turned Jerome into something worse.


End file.
